All that was, is gone
by ashatteredsoul
Summary: Kazuto and Asuna have been seperated for four years now. Asuna was seeing other people. Kazuto couldn't move on. What would happen? How would they both have changed since? Would they find their way back to each other after years of being apart? Rated M for planned... incidents.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My first attempt at a fanfiction. I really like the Kazuto and Asuna pairing. Please just humor me a little. Read and review, if you would be so kind.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Him

His apartment was empty and void of life, except for him. He no longer lived with his only former girlfriend, Asuna. She had broke things off for reasons that she didn't explain. That is what killed him the most these days. No closure. He often thought of her and it constantly chipped away at his already shattered heart. Kazuto missed everything about Asuna. Her long chestnut hair, her bright amber eyes, her beautiful voice. He missed them so much. He felt a lump of ice in his chest and shivered after thinking about her. He sat down at his desk and started working. Even though her "daddy and "mommy" were not together anymore, he was still going to bring Yui into the real world. He had made a promise and he fully intended to keep it. He reached over for his drink on the desk to help him calm down. His clock read 8:03 pm.

Before he knew it, the clock said 3:10 am. He didn't make very much progress. Kazuto tried to walk from his desk and computer; however his impaired vision and coordination made that difficult. The bottle of bourbon was almost empty after hours of steady drinking. He reached his bed and flopped down onto it. He looked at his phone, and to his surprise, it had died. He fumbled for his charger and plugged it in with great effort. After a few minutes, it powered on.

I wondered if anybody needed something, he thought to himself.

After checking his messages, which there were no new ones, he decided to open a line to Yui really quick to tell her that he loved her and that he'll see her the next day. He opened the line and Yui's face appeared on his phone screen.

"Hey Daddy", she said with a goofy smile on her face.

"Hey Yui", he replied.

"Mommy's online and here with HIM….", Yui said with a bitter sound in her voice. "I don't like him. I want you and mommy to be back together. Like the way it was.

"I know, sweetie. I want that too, but Mommy doesn't. Anyway, I'll be online tomorrow and we can go play some games when I am. Ok?"

"Ok, Daddy." Her smile picked up again.

"Ok, sorry to cut this short, but I need to get some sleep. See you tomorrow, Sweetie."

"Goodnight Daddy."

After the line went dead, Kazuto walked back over to his desk and grabbed the almost empty bottle of bourbon.

Only about a shot left, he thought.

He quickly downed it and threw the bottle across the room as hard as he could. It shattered on the wood paneling of the wall. He wasn't a violent person, however, when he thought of THAT GUY being in the same house as his daughter, it made his blood boil. Kazuto knew who he was because he ran into the couple at the Dicey Café and Agil had to restrain Kazuto from breaking THAT GUY'S face for the way he was treating Asuna.

Kazuto fell into a turbulent sleep. Bourbon usually does it, but not to this effect. Kazuto's broken heart is what was troubling him. It seemed to him that every fiber of his being knew that this situation should never have happened and that it was completely wrong.

Kazuto woke up around 11 am the next day. After he ate some food, or whatever passes as food in those microwaveable breakfasts, he logged on to see Yui for a few minutes. He and Yui played tag, hide and seek, and just had a good time between father and daughter. It made him and her both sad when he logged off for a meeting at the Dicey.

After logging off, taking a shower, and getting dressed in his usual dark attire, He hopped onto his motorcycle and drove to the Dicey. He walked in and sat at the bar.

"Hey man, been awhile. Last time I saw you in here, you went berserker status and I could barely restrain you", Agil said, as he greeted Kazuto.

"Hey. Yeah. Sorry about that again. Have you seen Klein?"

"Yeah, His phone went off and he asked me to let you know that some work things came up and that he'll be back, just a bit later though."

"Ok. Did he say when?"

"No man. Sorry."

"It's ok. Just means I'm waiting a bit."

"Hey, you know what day it is?"

"I'm not sure man."

"It's the 8 year anniversary of you rescuing Asuna from ALO… I'm surprised you, of all people, forgot." Agil looked concerned as he said it. "Is everything alright?"

"Why would it be? It's the day that I rescued my now ex-girlfriend from a piece of shit excuse of a man. I'm still a long way from bringing my daughter into the real world. I'm still hopelessly head over heels for Asuna and we've been broke up for about 4 years now. I have no support from my family ever since mom died and Sugu moved away for College. All of our friends have gotten hitched and married. Liz and Klein got married to each other for Christ's sake. And I'm happy for all of them, but I've fallen out of time because I'm so damn caught up with Asuna that I can't bring myself to move on. So tell me, why should everything be alright?"

"Because you are still alive and you still have your heart."

"I guess so… Can I get a drink really quick?"

"Sure thing, what do you want?"

"Surprise me."

Agil quickly poured a glass of tea and slid it to Kazuto. He caught it and stared at it for a while until Agil got his attention.

"Kazuto. If you cause any trouble, I'm throwing you guys out." Agil said in a flat, business-like tone.

"What do you mean?" Kazuto replied, looking up. He noticed in the bar's mirror that Asuna just walked in with THAT GUY. Kazuto bristled and his blood began boiling immediately.

THAT GUY. His actual name was Tozu Hazuma. He was almost 30 now. He stood about 5'3". His eyes and hair were brown. All in all, he looked pretty average build, except that he was short. His demeanor though, was another matter. He was condescending, controlling, and his temper was volatile. To the point that people wondered if he was bipolar. Kazuto noticed the first time he ran into Tozu and Asuna together, Tozu was oddly physical with Asuna. The physicality made Kazuto think that he wasn't a very pleasant person.

Kazuto regained his focus and took a sip of his tea as Tozu and Asuna sat at a table about 10 feet away from Kazuto. Still visible in the bar's mirror, though.

"Agil, you don't have to worry. I have a lid on it." Kazuto said coldly. Then Kazuto tried to stir up different conversation with Agil."Oh hey, have you seen Yui lately? I took an in-game snapshot this morning and saved it to my phone, wanna see it?"

"Yeah man. On occasion, Yui joins Klein, I, and a few others for dungeon raids and whatnot. Lemme see the snapshot, though."

Kazuto opened his phone and pulled up the picture.

"Ahh, that's nice man. That looks like the two of you are having a great time and smiling like everything is ok… Do you ever take spontaneous pictures anymore?"

"Not really man. Yui is pretty upset about the whole thing, herself." Kazuto replied, lowering his voice to where Agil was the only one who heard. That was a pointless gesture because the Café, which had a decent sized crowd, was noisy.

"I see. Oh. Heads up. Klein's here."

Klein sat down at the bar next to Kazuto with a grim look on his face.

"Hey, Kazuto, I'm sure you noticed the scum sitting over there with a certain misguided female." Klein growled.

"I've noticed. However, I'm just not paying them much mind or care." He sighed.

Klein looked at Kazuto's reflection in the mirror. It was a lifeless expression that he wore. It was the same one that he wore the most often when he wasn't about to go berserk.

"Kazuto, it's been 4 years now since the two of you broke up. Right now, you look like a shadow of the Kazuto who saved her. That's what's heartbreaking about this. It seems like you lost that fire you had back then and that you've given up on her. However, I know you still haven't moved on and it kills you when you see them. So forgive me when I say Bullshit." Klein was still looking in the mirror. Something had caught his interest. "How often did Asuna wear that much makeup before?"

"She never wore makeup. She was just naturally beautiful, and didn't feel the need for it. Why?" Kazuto asked, the concern in his voice betraying his disinterested appearance.

"She's wearing a lot today. Between that, the dull shade her hair is now, she doesn't look like she used to. Something's up."

Kazuto glanced at Asuna's reflection in the mirror. She glanced over just in time to catch his eyes. Her eyes were filled with something Kazuto had never seen before. It was a mixture of sadness, pain, and longing. She looked away, got up and walked towards the Café's restroom.

"Kazuto…" Klein whispered. "What's up?"

"…." Kazuto was silent. The look she just gave him was enough to cause the pain he felt to spike again.

"Kazuto, I think you and Klein should take a walk." Agil suggested. "Klein, please get him out of here. The last thing we need is for him to completely break in front of THAT GUY."

Kazuto and Klein both got up and went out the main door. Agil watched them. He knew that Kazuto was hurting. He was disappointed with the whole situation. There was no real reason that the both of them should be apart and this miserable.

Maybe they'll find a way back to each other, Agil thought. Even if it has been 4 years, I'm sure they will.

* * *

 **There you have it. Read and review. The Klein and Liz thing was just a random thought I had. I have a few plans I want to make happen. The goal is a minimum of 5 Chapters, but I really want to try for 15. Thanks for the help y'all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Y'all, Sorry it took so long. My schedule is hectic. I am super busy and I had a case of writers block. I hope this satisfies a little bit. Not as long as I wanted but hey, it's a step forward.**

 **Lemme know what y'all think. I could probably use a little help later on.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Her

They were on their way out of the Dicey Café. Asuna was following her boyfriend, Tozu. He had insisted that they leave shortly after he noticed Kazuto and that "red haired creep" had left. He had an intense dislike towards Kazuto and Klein. That attitude toward Kazuto she could understand, seeing as how he was her former boyfriend, but not towards Klein.

"Tozu?" She whispered when they were outside and walking towards her apartment.

"What?" He replied. There was an obvious anger in his voice.

"Why do you not like Klein?" She asked.

"Seriously. You don't know? I don't like anyone who is still friends with your ex. I don't know or trust them that well."

"Oh… well, Klein is ok. He is kinda like Yui's uncle at this point… What's wrong with Yui?" She asked when she noticed him bristle at the mention of her AI daughter.

"I don't like your "daughter" either. She creeps me out with her glares."

"I'm sorry. I'll have a talk with her later."

"How about you just leave her with your ex? She's not your responsibility. She is a computer program for god's sake!"

"No. She is my daughter and I will care for her as such."

"Asuna, I kinda don't like your attitude right now."

"I don't care. That was beyond rude of you to suggest."

At her last remark, Tozu grabbed her wrist and started to speed up their pace. She whimpered from the force he was exerting. Her arm felt like it was going to dislocate from how hard he was pulling. Obviously, she had said something to strike a nerve.

They had reached the car and he all but threw her in to the passenger seat and slamming the door. He went around to the driver's side, got in, and started the car.

"We need to talk about your attitude. You will not give me one again." He said as they sped off.

'How did I end up here? Why is this stuff happening to me? Is it karma for hurting Kazuto so much?' Asuna thought. 'Maybe I should talk to him and apologize for the way things went?'

Several hours later, after Tozu had left, Asuna sat on her bed. The tears wouldn't stop leaking from her eyes. Tozu had said and done hurtful things. She was contemplating calling Rika and asking her to get Kazuto to agree to a meeting. Just so she could apologize. She had dialed the number when a knock on the door sounded.

'It can wait a little longer. It has been 4 years after all.' She sighed. She walked up to the door and looked through the peephole. It was Keiko. The short brunette looked a bit concerned.

"Hey Keiko, what's up?" Asuna greeted her as she cracked the door open.

"Just checking on you. How are you?"

"I'm ok… Well, actually, I'm not doing so well. Would you mind coming back some other time? I have a lot on my mind right now and I need to think."

"Asuna… What is on your mind?"

"I was just wondering about how bad I hurt Kazuto."  
"Asuna, you hurt him bad enough to become a drunk. I talk to him too. I've been over there. He has so many bottles of bourbon lying around. I asked him why he was doing that and he said 'because I've lost. I failed. I failed to keep Asuna happy and she's left me'. I asked him if he was talking about when you two broke up, years ago, and he said yeah. He said that it haunts him because he doesn't know what he did wrong. WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL HIM?!"

Keiko pretty much screamed the last part at Asuna. Tears were falling from Keiko's eyes as she spoke. "It breaks my heart to see two people who loved each other and nearly died for each other acting this way. If you ask Yui, she'll say that you two are the most compatible people she's met. Heck, I asked Kazuto if he'd go through everything again just to be with you one more time and he said he would in a heartbeat. Asuna, even after 4 years, he is devoted to you. I wish you'd at the very least tell him something."

"Keiko, I had no idea." Asuna began sobbing and fell to her knees. " I messed up. I hurt him so bad. No, I destroyed his heart. I don't deserve to be happy for what I did to him. I'll tell him why I did what I did."

At this point, Keiko had made her way inside and was hugging Asuna. When Keiko had started to hug her, Keiko noticed a bruise on the underside of Asuna's jaw. It looked fresh.

"Asuna, you wanna come over and stay at my place for a few days? I don't think you are in a good state to be alone."

"I guess so." Asuna started moving to pack a few things. Keiko pulled out her phone and sent a text to Agil and Rika.

 _Asuna is staying at my place for a few days. I think Tozu hurt her. Please don't let Kazuto know. I don't think that he'd react well to that._

She got replies within a minute.

Agils read: _Ok. I think that is the safest._

Rika replied: _Yeah…. He would probably kill him. Klein and I will be over tomorrow to talk about things._

* * *

 **There ya have it. Please leave a review and let me know what I can improve on. I'm an emotional writer. My best stuff comes out when I feel... well... bad.**

 **Oh and you guys are AWESOME for the support**!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Y'all.**

 **Sorry for the long wait for the update. I've been super busy. I literally just finished writing this so it isn't as good as my previous chapters. I'm going to start on the next one tomorrow night and hopefully have it finished by friday.**

 **I wanted to give Kazuto some sort of Hobby to clear his mind. Everybody has one. So there. Please Read and review.**

 **I don't own SAO or any of the characters.**

 **Should probably expect a crossover here soon. I'm going to work something out. :)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Riding

Kazuto sat in the chair at his desk. It was 7:30 in the morning and he was hard at work trying to solve some more problems with various lines of code and scripts. He had been working on these particular lines of code for months now and every time, without fail, it pissed him off because it wouldn't work with other sections of code. Today was no exception.

After 3 hours of straight working and getting frustrated, Kazuto stood up and grabbed his jacket. He figured that going to the track would take his mind off of the problem or maybe even give him the clarity to see where the problem lies.

Lord knows I have a lot on my mind, Kazuto thought. As Kazuto pulled into the track's parking lot, his phone rang.

"Hello" He said as he answered it.

"Hey Kazuto" Rika's voice sounded.

"What's up, Rika?

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting some track time. Why?"

"No reason. So you're at the track?"

"Uhhh…. Yeah… What's going on?"

"Nothing. See you later."

She hung up quickly, leaving Kazuto puzzled. He pushed that to the back of his mind and went to his bay. As he opened the bay door, he caught a glimpse of his track bike. He instantly became giddy like a school girl. The grin that formed on his face from the thought of going 120 mph and up was exciting to him.

He quickly donned his suit and did his pre-ride checks. He turned the key in his bike and twisted the throttle. The bike started moving forward and out of the bay. He entered the track entrance and once he was in position, he waited for the signal.

As soon as he got the all clear, he revved the engine and took off. He quickly hit 100 mph and was still accelerating. He navigated the turns on the track and quickly came around to the start. Several laps went by this way. The speed and rush was intense. Kazuto was enjoying it.

His mind was clear and he didn't feel any weight from any of his problems. He was free. As he came around to the start of his 8th lap, he noticed a group of people in the stands. It was just a small group. From what he could see, it was Agil, Klein, Keiko, Rika, and …..

"Asuna…" Kazuto whispered. He didn't hear himself over the roar of his engine.

Just like that, reality came crashing back into Kazuto. All of the problems he had forgotten about came bubbling up. Kazuto did 2 more laps with the weight of the world on his shoulders. As he finished up and pulled his bike into the bay, the group was waiting for him.

He applied the brake and set the kickstand.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kazuto asked after he removed his helmet. He was drenched in sweat from the suit and the heat of the track.

"Rika, Keiko and I were chatting with Asuna since like 5 this morning. She has something she wants to tell you. We're just here to make sure she does."

"Right." Kazuto replied. His response was flat. Dead.

"Kazuto… Can we talk somewhere privately for a few minutes?" Asuna spoke up.

There it was. Her voice. Just like he remembered it. He looked at her and immediately noticed the discoloration on her wrist and just below her jaw. He kept a straight face despite his rage.

"I guess. We can talk in the parking lot."

He walked out of the bay with Asuna following a few steps behind. The others waited in the bay.

"I wonder how that is going to go and if she's actually going to tell him." Rika said, seeming downtrodden.

"Come on, hun. I'm sure that she will. Maybe they'll work out a few more issues while they talk. Gotta be hopeful." Klein replied. He was sincerely hoping things would be better.

* * *

 **There it is! I know it seems kinda like an intervention cliche and I am sorry for it. But expect a little more... revelation in the next chapter. :) Read and review please.**

 **I GOT PLANS, PEOPLE!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**ALRIGHT, ALLLLLRIGHT!**_

 **Great to be back. I know I said friday... like a week and a half ago or so. Sheesh. I can't remember.**

 **Little background about myself: I'm in the military on Active Duty. So I'm constantly tired from the day-to-day hustle and bustle that is the Military and I'm constantly pulled into various duties. So please don't tar-and-feather me for this.**

 **I've been thinking about this chapter for awhile and I am happy with how this turned out overall. Please excuse the grammar!**

 **Please read, review, and share!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Talk

Kazuto was struggling to keep his emotions in check and his face flat as he leaned up against his street bike in the parking lot.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked. The pain in his voice from talking to her barely concealed.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing… It's been quite awhile, huh?" Her voice was as sweet as ever and yet, her eyes looked pained. The smile she wore reminded Kazuto of the smile you give someone you feel sorry for. He never liked those smiles from anyone.

"Yeah… It has. I mean, I saw you in the dicey a few days ago but it's been awhile since we actually talked."

"I saw you too. Actually, I saw you when I walked in."

"I figured you did. I was in my favorite seat at the bar."

"Haha" she chuckled. "So I heard from Rika that you've been drinking a lot for a long time now. Is that true?" She looked him in the eyes.

Kazuto found it tough to look back for very long before sheepishly looking to the ground and mumbled his response.

"Yeah…"

"Rika also told me that you are doing it because of me. Is it?"

"I would be lying if I said it didn't. I promised a long time ago that I wouldn't lie to you. I'll hold by that promise until everything stops. So yeah, a big part of my near alcoholism is because of what happened. Between that, trying to bring Yui here and work, that would cover it." Kazuto started to feel a little bit more of the pain as he thought about it. His façade was cracking.

"When did you start track riding? You looked pretty comfortable out there at those speeds. I was kinda worried." Asuna blushed as she said that. Her heart began to pound as she thought about Kazuto zooming by on his bike and what would happen to him if he wrecked. She felt a pang in her heart as she thought of the latter part.

"Umm…." Kazuto thought hard about when exactly he began. "Around 3 years ago. I was more messed up than I am now, and I wanted to get my mind off it and why things happened." He admitted.

"Oh… Thinking back on it, I don't think I ever told you what went wrong. For that, Kazuto, I am very sorry." As she said that, her voice hitched. "I put you through m-m-more pain than it s-s-s-should have been." Tears began to fall from her eyes.

Kazuto's heart leaped. He hated to see her cry. He wanted to pull her to him and hold her tight like he used to. He stopped himself from doing that. It would be inappropriate, even if they were still friends.

"The least I can do is tell you why and hopefully give you some closure. So… I broke it off because back then, I wanted so much. I thought that you and I were pretty much as good as we were ever going to get and I didn't like that thought. You were perfect. Such a gentleman. I guess I wanted to try something else. You didn't do anything wrong."

There it was. The reason she did it. Kazuto was upset but at least now he had closure. He had a few more questions on his mind.

"So if I didn't do anything wrong, why did you wait so long to tell me? 4 years Asuna. 4 long torturous years. I almost died several times during that. Either from alcohol poisoning or wrecking my bike here. Why so long?" He asked, his voice flat.

"I was scared. I was scared that you would do something dangerous. Obviously, I should have told you sooner…. Kazuto, if it's any consolation, you were the best guy that I've ever dated. You still are, actually. Everything about you is better than anyone. From the romance you are capable of, to the gentle heart and touch you have, even the sex was amazing. Back then, I wanted something else. But now, all I think about is how had everything I could ever want with you and how much of a moron I was for throwing it away."

"I see… Asuna, Tozu beats you doesn't he?" Kazuto asked, with a slight edge at the thought.

"Kazuto…I…. yes.." she mumbled. "Please don't worry about it."

"That is impossible. Asuna, I'm going to worry. I'm going to be pissed. You are too good to have to live with that."

"I'm not. I'm not a good person. I put you through 4 years of torture" She replied and started crying again.

This time, Kazuto walked up to her and pull her into an embrace reminiscent of the old days. He hated seeing her cry. He loved holding her close.

"Nobody deserves to be abused like that." Asuna began sobbing hard into Kazuto's chest. He was a bit more solid and muscular than she remembered.

After she stopped crying, they just stood there and talked about ALO and Yui and all sorts of random stuff until just after 5 pm.

"Well, We should probably go get them. Hopefully they haven't broken anything in my bay." Kazuto said.

Asuna chuckled, "Well, it is Rika in there with your tools and bike."

They walked back to the bay in silence, but a little closer together. Almost like the first time they were in a party together, 10 years ago. 

* * *

**Read, review, and share! Feedback is always appreciated! Unless it's about grammar. Then I'll tell y'all to read "No Country for Old Men". :P**

 _ **You guys are awesome!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all. Words cannot describe how sorry I am for being this late with this. To be perfectly honest, I had little motivation and things kept piling up on me. I'm so sorry. Anyway, here it is. It's not much but I feel like it's enough.**

Again, I'm sorry. :(

* * *

Chapter 5: The Effect

The rest of the afternoon went quick. After his friends had left, Kazuto cleaned up his bay and went home. It was a satisfying discussion, he thought as he maneuvered his bike through the streets. He had his reason, he had his closure. So why was his heart feeling heavy?

He pulled his bike into his parking spot and walked up the stairs to his apartment. He entered his apartment and sat down at his desk to work. The hours ticked by and Kazuto typed away at his keyboard. Before he knew it, it was close to 1 am.

Kazuto stood up to stretch and rub his eyes. He hadn't realized that he was developing an ache in his back. As he was stretching, there was a knock at the door. Kazuto wondered who it could be.

"It's 1 am. Shouldn't normal people be asleep by now?" Kazuto thought as he walked to the door.

He looked through the peephole and saw chestnut colored hair and amber irises. It was Asuna and she looked like she was crying. His breath caught in his chest as he anxiously undid the locks on his door.

When he opened the door, he immediately noticed the marks on her neck, just barely visible above the collar of her shirt. His blood began boiling at the thought of Tozu hurting her. His heart was aching because he genuinely wanted to hold her and comfort her. He didn't know what to do. Only seconds had passed and Kazuto had experienced so many complex emotions that he couldn't begin to evaluate.

"Kazuto… Please help me." Asuna choked out before falling into his chest, the same way she did back then when he had asked her to stay behind from the boss battle with the Skull Reaper.

"Asuna, I'm here. I'll be here as long as it takes. Come inside and I'll take care of you."

"Okay." Asuna replied.

They entered the apartment and Kazuto guided her over to his desk chair, which was quite comfortable to most people who don't spend hours at a time in it, and sat her down. He pulled up the guest chair which usually had Klein in it and took a seat himself.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Tozu found out that I had talked to you and he was mad. I tried to tell him that it was just about what had happened between us, you and me that is, and he didn't want to hear it. He thought that I was cheating on him with you and he lost his temper and he started hitting me. At that point, I had enough and so I grabbed his head and bounced it off the kitchen counter. He was out cold when I left. He's not going to be happy when he wakes up."

"So you decided to come over here, to the guy he accused you of cheating with?"

"I was just walking and before I knew it, I was outside. Then I started thinking of all the good memories we had together and I realized how much I missed you."

"But we talked yesterday. What made you miss it?"

"The realization that I haven't felt a true and honest love since you and I broke up has been doing a real number on me. Kazuto, I still love you. I know that's unfair for me to say but it's the truth."

"Asuna, I love you too."

"After all this time?" Asuna seemed shocked.

"Always." Kazuto replied

Asuna smiled. A genuine smile. Kazuto returned it. The two leaned in towards each other and closed their eyes. Their lips met in a clam but passionate kiss as they remembered each others mouths and their taste. They broke apart only for a second to think about what they just did before kissing again. They felt all the passion that they still held for each other and the both lost the battle against their better judgment as Kazuto picked Asuna and headed for the bedroom.

* * *

 **There it is. Next chapter will have a lemon in it. Fair warning. Please review and rate. I appreciate feedback. If you have any ideas, pm me and I'll try to work them in. I might put in a side chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY Y'all,**

 **First, I am so sorry that I haven't uploaded in almost 6 months. :( Life just gets in the way, you know?**

 **Second, I am having a bit of writers block as well. So if you have any ideas, please send them! I would greatly appreciate it.**

 **This chapter is more fluff than anything. It's not even 600 words, so yeah... sorry about that. :(**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Morning

Kazuto awoke at 9:03 in the morning. He felt physically drained from the night. He and Asuna had been up until 4 rediscovering each other's body. It felt right to him. Asuna was still asleep next to him. She was facing toward the wall next to his bed and Kazuto was on his back between her and the door.

Just like the old times, Kazuto thought.

He rolled over to put his arms around Asuna. He pulled her close to him. He wanted to hold onto this moment forever.

"Good Morning, Kazu-kun." Asuna said.

"G'morning, Asuna-chan." He replied. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm happy. Sore as hell, but happy." She said. "You still have it in you to give a girl a wild night."

"Only if it's you." He blushed as he said it.

"Thank you. Did you enjoy it" She asked him.

"Oh yeah. It was amazing as it always has been with you."

"We should get some breakfast." Asuna said. She started to move but stopped. "Ouch…. Kazuto, you did a real good job last night."

"Thanks." Kazuto said as he reached to hand Asuna her bra and panties. "Do you need help to get to the shower?"

"I should be fine" she said as she took the undergarments and started putting them on. "Thank you though."

Asuna stood up and started moving to the bathroom. She was walking as well as a newborn deer or giraffe. Kazuto felt a little bit of pride in that as he sat there and thought about what happened.

"Kazuto, do you have breakfast food here or do we have to go out to get breakfast?"

"I don't usually eat breakfast here. So…"

"Ok. I don't mind going out. After last night, I'm feeling physically tanked."

"Alright. Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Kazu, you want to join me in the shower?" Asuna's voice rang out from the bathroom.

"Of course." He answered back.

He walked into the bathroom and stepped into the shower with Asuna. Her long hair clinging to her curves. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. They stayed that way for a long time, just letting the water flow over them. Their hearts felt so close. Asuna turned around and gave Kazuto a kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Kazuto."

"I love you too, Asuna."

They got dressed and left Kazuto's apartment. They didn't know where to go to get breakfast, so they just went to the Dicey. As they walked in, Agil was doing what he usually does and cleaning a glass.

"Hey you two, good to see you." He called out.

"Hey Agil", Kazuto and Asuna greeted.

"So nice to see you two together again. You two look a lot happier than usual. I don't want to know why, but I'm happy for you guys. You two want something to eat? It's on the house."

"That'd be great, Thanks Agil." Kazuto replied.

"Yeah, Thank you. For everything." Asuna said.

"No problem. What are friends for?"

Agil disappeared into the back and started cooking. Kazuto and Asuna stayed in the front and just talked and acted as if nothing was ever wrong. They flirted like they did on their first real date. Overall, they enjoyed each other's company and both wished it would never end.

* * *

 **Again, I'm sorry it took so long.**

 **Ideas would be greatly appreciated.**

 **You guys are awesome! Read, rate, and review please. It'll only help along with the ideas that people send.**

 **:) Stay Frosty, friends.**


End file.
